A Girl and Two Hoods: How Can You Choose?
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: This is a story of a girl Andromeda Hope Curtis and how she has to choose between two guys  Dallas Winston and Tim Shephard .
1. Chapter 1

Life never seems to go the way you expect it to. Never in your wildest dreams would you have guessed that you, Andromeda Hope Curtis, would be in a nice restaraunt with your two best friends oldest brother. It wasn't like no thought you would get a guy. But never in a million years would anyone put you with the toughest hood in the neighborhood Tim Shepherd.

Chapter One

Him

Your story began two years before the rumble to end all rumbles. You and your twin brother Ponyboy were twelve years old and all you wanted to do was hang around with your friends.

It was on one such occasion that you first saw him. Him Tim Shepherd. The guy you were destined to be with. The toughest hood in the Tulsa.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. Ponyboy and you went over to your best friend Curly Shepherd's house after breakfast. Which was as it usually was chocolate cake and scrambled eggs. Curly and Pony were coming toward that age when hanging with girls was cool. In fact, you were convinced the only reason you were allowed along was the fact that Curly had a huge crush on you. But whatever the reason you both found yourselves on Curly Shepherd's couch.

"What you wanna do today?" asked Curly to no one in particular.

"I dunno," You and Pony say at the same time in the same monotone voice.

"Why don't we wait for Tim?" suggested Curly quickly coming up with an idea on the fly. "He can take us to The Dingo or something."

"Sure," replied Pony.

"OK," you said quietly. Tim Shepherd was a scary guy in your opinion. He had a reputation for being one of those aggressive types. You remembered one time when you were younger and you had been over the Shepherds house. A guy by the name of Ben Shockley was almost beat into a coma because of a pushy comment he made. Everyone knew you didn't push Tim around like that. Everyone but Shockley and he found out pretty fast what happens when you do. "So what now?" you ask.

Just as you had said this the squeal of rubber skidding against pavement is heard from outside. A moment later the two toughest hoods in all Tulsa were standing in the doorway. Not more than two feet away from you.

"Hey Dally! Hey Tim!" you hear Pony and Curly greet Curly's older brother and Dallas Winston.

Tim and Dally were practically never apart back then. They the best of friends.

For some reason all you could do was wave stupidly with a silly grin on your face. Everyone who know you knew about your huge crush on Dallas Winston. Even Dally knew for some reason. You didn't know how he figured out but he did. But what was shocking to you was the way he (Dally) was glaring at Tim. When you looked over to where Tim Shepherd was you saw that he was staring at you very intently.

You giggled girlishly and asked, "Do I have something on my shirt or something?"

Tim who a moment ago was indeed looking at your chest looked you in the eye now. Not used to be caught at his games he said, "No, kid. Just didn't know who you were for a while. Your beginning to be a real grown up, huh?" He gave you a small smile ruffling your hair.

Everyone knew it was more of a statement then a question. It was then that you realized you had Dally's arm around your shoulder. Dallas, who is not used to having competion,has been very protective of you lately You didn't know why. But hey Dally was a very complex guy. You looked up at him to receive one of Dallas Winston's rare smiles. These were only reserved for a few. Which in the Dally verse you and Johnny Cade who was the gangs pet.

"What you doin' here anyway Andromeda?" Dally asked.

"I'm going to The Dingo with Pony and Curly. If we can get a ride from someone," you reply hopefully.

"You need a ride?" said Tim his eyes now resting where they were a few moments ago.

"Dude," hissed Dallas very angrily, "she's up here!" he points to your face, "Not down here." he points in direction Shepherd is looking at.

"Yes. We could use a ride," you say thinking all teenage boys were insane. Tim Shepherd was sixteen at the time. Dallas was fifteen.

"7 good for you guys," Tim suggested. Still staring at you in that way that was beginning to frighten you in a strange way.

"God, Tim, she's been here before," snapped Curly. "And yes. 7's fine with us. Bye. Now."

You knew that was a bad move on Curly's part. Tim had mood swings like a pregnant chick. "Come on Dallas," said Tim, "our prescense isn't wanted here. I know someone who needs to find himself and his friends a new ride to The Dingo. Or you could apologize Curly. I'd hate to see young Miss Andromeda Curtis here freeze to death on her way to The Dingo wouldn't you."

Taking advantage of Tim's new found interest in you, you put on your most poutiest pout, and said sadly, "But I was so looking forward to going to The Dingo. I guess we can't go now. Come on guys. Let's find something else to do." You grab Curly and Pony and start to walk away. You crossed your fingers behind your back hoping this would work. It worked all the time with Sodapop and Darry at home.

You heard Tim sigh. "All right. All right. Turn off the water works, kiddo. I'll take you's," he finally said.

You ran back to the boys. "Thank you," you say launching yourself into Tim's arms arms. You reach up on tip toes and kiss the older greaser's cheek. You then proceed to the same to Dally. You ran after Pony and Curly leaving the two older boys behind you in shocked silence. Which is something new for the two of them.

"Works all the time," you say when you had reached Curly's room. You proceed to high five your brother and best male friend.

"What's with my brother? And Dally for that matter?" asked Curly looking totally weirded out.

"It must be a teenage boy thing," said Pony. "I guess we'll find out when we're older."

"I know," you suggest, "let's spy on those older weirdos."

"Why?" asked both boys in confusion.

"To find out what they are going through," you say as if this should have been something they should have thought of themselves.

"Ok," replied both boys. Although you knew they still didn't get the idea yet.

The three of you creep along the hallway until you hear the voices of Tim and Dally. They were in Tim's room looking at Playboy or something.

"What was with you, man?" you hear Dally ask Tim. "You were staring at Andromeda Curtis like she was something... I don't know, man. And I don't like it either." You could hear the anger rising in Dallas voice as he said this.

"It ain't none of your business, kid," hissed Tim. "Man did you see the way..." At this you hear a thud and curse followed by a "What was that for?"

"Dude!" exclaimed Dally. "She ain't interested in you anyway. She likes me."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Yeah. I bet she laughs right in your face. She's had a crush on me since she was 7 or something like that. So there."

"Alright," said Tim getting up. "Let's see what she says."

When you heard this you grab Pony and Curly and haul ass down the hall back to Curly's room. A few minutes later Tim and Dally are standing in the doorway having pushed the door open.

"Do you knock," hissed Curly. Andromeda coulda been in here changing or something like that. Rude asses!" he hissed.

"In front of you two idiots," Tim hissed back at Curly. "In your wildest dreams little brother. In your wildest dreams."

You soon found yourself sandwhiched in between the two old boys.

"I was wondering," said Tim a little hesitantly. "I was wondering seeings your a girl and all Andromeda."

"Yeah," you reply sarcastically. "I have been told that once or twice. But go ahead. You were saying."

"Well, as a girl, which you are, do like older guys?"

"Yeah."

"Like myself and Dallas here?"

You quirk an eyebrow at Tim. "Curly, what is your brother getting at here?"

"I don't know," Curly answers honestly. They aren't that close at this point. "Just play along."

"Yes," you answer Tim. "Like yourself and Dallas. What exactly is your point asking all these pointless questions?" You look at each boy in turn.

"So if I don't know Myself or Dallas was to ask you, to let's say Buck Meril's on Friday, you'd say what?" Tim asked ignoring your question.

"Seeings I'm not allowed at Buck's I'd have to say that's a big no there Timmy boy."

"What if let's say Dallas or I asked you to, I don't know, The Nightly Double?"

"Are you and Dallas asking me out Tim?"

"Yeah," Dallas replied quickly as though annoyed that you had to ask. "So what's the answer?"

"I'm twelve," you say. "And plus, there are two of you and only one of me."

"So?"

"So. How can one me go out with both of you at the same time, huh smarties?"

"Not the same night of course. Different night."

"I need to talk to my people boys. I'll get back to you on this matter. Hold that thought." You tell them quickly. You then get up and pull Pony and Curly into the bathroom. "What should I do guys. I trust your judgment here."

"Say yes. See what happens," suggest Curly.

"Yeah," said Pony. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"OK," you say. You then drag Pony and Curly back to Curly's room. "All right gentlemen. My people and I have conferred and we have come to an agreement. And I'm going to have to say yes."

"Really?" asked Tim and Dally in shock.

"Yes," you answer. "You figure out who gets me first. OK?"

"When?" they both asked at the same time.

"How about Friday at eight?" you say as though this thought had just popped into your head.

"OK. One of us will be seeing you Friday night at eight," Tim told you. Then he and Dally left smiling and high fiveiing each other.

You look between your brother and Curly and say, "That was weird. I think I just made a date with Tim Shepherd and Dallas Winston."


	2. Life and Death of the Day

I was still thinking over what had just happened not to long ago as I rode in the back of Tim Shepherd's car to the Dingo. All in all it was a very strange day Tim and Dally seemed to show up wherever Curly, Pony, and I seemed to be. Tim claimed it was to keep an eye on the three of us. But the goings on of lately had told me it had nothing to with it and each and every one of us knew it.

"We're here," said Tim breaking the growing silence and my thought process at the same time. "You guys get in any trouble or need anything we'll be over there talking to Arnie Jenkins and Benny Borgins. OK?"

"Yeah," the three of us had replied.

Then I grab the boys and drag them to the arcade. The arcade was my favorite place at The Dingo. It wasn't as good as the one Rusty's. Rusty's was the place where the Socs hung out. I had been to Rusty's only once. That being when our mother's car broke down but that was only to call for a tow truck. It wasn't very fun and some random boy spit in my face and called me grease ball. From then on it was either The Dingo or Jay's or we went to the Nightly Double as a family. The Dingo and Jay's are the places were people like me and my family and friends hung out. We were a greasers and proud of it.

"Do you think Mom and Dad got our note?" asked Pony referring to the note that I had left before walking down to the Shepherd's.

"Yeah," I said, "they'll probably bring Soda and Darry and we'll have family night here this week."

"What's family night?" asked Curly in a tone of near interest.

Curly, Tim, and their younger sister Angela, who happened to be my best female friend, didn't have a good home life. Theirs wasn't like our other friend Johnny Cade's but it was pretty bad. I place a hand on Curly's shoulder in a sisterly like way. "Family night is when our family gets together and does something together. It doesn't matter what we do as long as we do it together. We usually do dinner out and a movie at The Nightly Double every Saturday."

"So if Angela was here and instead of out with Bryon we could have family night, too?" asked Curly.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. Everyone knew it would be a near impossible feat to get all three Shepherd siblings doing the same thing at the same place. Let alone get along with each other.

"Now what?" asked Curly. Curly Shepherd was one of those people who hate to be sitting still for long periods of time. It didn't matter if he was doing something important, which he rarely did, or if it was the most stupidest thing in the world. This is one of the reasons Curly was held back a year in school. He could be really smart at times when he wanted to be, but he never thought things through. Darry said that Me and Pony were beginning to get more and more like him. Never thinking things through.

"Let's play some games," I suggest helpfully to the boys.

Both boys nod. I went and got change for the game machines. The guys at The Dingo usually give girls change for free. But that's because most of the guys at The Dingo were pervs. I walked back and divided up the quarters between the three of us. Pony and Curly went over to an empty pool table and begin a game. I walk over to my most favorite game ever Rat Pack and begin playing.

I didn't know how long I had been playing my game when someone tapped my shoulder. Thinking it was someone wanting to take the game from me, I turned around. To find it was just my fourteen year old brother Soda and his fifteen year old friend Steve. Then I starting feeling hopeful. Maybe Mom and Dad are with Steve and Soda, I thought.

"Hey, Dromeda, you seen Mom, Dad or Darry?" asked Soda dashing your hopes.

"No," I replied. "Aren't they at home?"

"Just checked there."

"You sure you didn't see them?" asked Steve in that annoying way he has. He always treated me and Pony like stupid little kids and we each hated that. I wasn't more than three years younger than Steve was.

"I'm sure," I answer sharply. "Why?"

"If you must know Soda and I have dates tonight and he wants out of this little family thing," he replied in a huff as if answering me was damaging his rep. "And no you, Curly, and Pony ain't coming with us."

"Like we want to," I hissed turning on my heels and stalking off to find Pony and Curly muttering about how stupid Steve was under breath. That was what pissed me off about Steve Randle. He always acted as though me and Pony wanted to follow him and Soda around. Soda usually asked if we wanted to come along. It's not like Steve was the most attractive guy in the group but he acted like it and he thought having me and Pony around would cramp his style.

"Steve, that was uncalled for," Soda scolded his friend. "Hey, Andromeda wait up," he called after me.

I stopped and turned around laughing at the sight behind me. Soda had Steve by the arm and was dragging him towards me. "Steve wants to say something to you Andromeda. Go ahead Steve," Soda prompted.

"I'm sorry," Steve mumbled under his breath so low no one could hear him.

"What?" I ask. "I'm sorry I didn't hear that Mr. Randle."

"I'm sorry," Steve said so that both me and Soda could hear him.

I stare in shocked silence. Steve Randle made a point to never apologize to me or Ponyboy ever. This was strange and unexpected. Especially from him. "Apology accepted," I replied in a shocked tone of voice staring at him strangely.

"Great," hissed Steve. "Now where's Soda?"

As Steve said this Soda appeared by my shoulder. The looked on his face told me straight away that something was wrong. Deathly wrong. "We have to go to the hospital."

Me and Steve look at each other quickly. "What's wrong buddy?" asked Steve.

"What's up?" said Pony as he and Curly walked up to the three of us.

"There was an accident," said Soda in a strange voice.

"Soda your freaking me out here," I tell him. "Who was in an accident?"

"I called home hoping Mom and Dad would be there by now. So I could, you know, tell them about tonight. Right? The phone rang three times and then Darry answered and said Mom and Dad were in an accident and he was going to meet us at the hospital. We need a ride there."

"I'll go get Tim," said Curly walking off to find his older brother.

A few minutes later Steve, Dally, Tim, Curly, Soda, Pony, and I were crammed into Tim's car driving to the hospital. This ride was silent but unlike the one before it this silence was eerie. Deathly. In a way foreshadowing what we were about to find at the hospital.

When the car stopped at the hospital Soda, Pony, and I jumped out and ran and ran until you saw Darry and the doctor. Something about the look on both Darry's and the doctor's faces made my heart sink to my feet. I heard the words dead on arrival that was all I heard before I passed out.

I woke up hours later in my own warm bed. Hoping against hope that it was all just a bad dream but knowing it wasn't. I look over to see my brothers sitting by my side. "What's going to happen to us now?" I choke out between sobs.

"Everything's going to be all right," said Darry soothingly. "I have everything handled. Don't worry."

I didn't know then how close Soda, Pony, and I came to be taken away from Darry. And I wished I had never learned.

There was a knock at the front door. And then someone or more than one someone came into the house. Ours was a neighborhood were everyone knew everyone else's business. So this was no big surprise. I walked out to find our living room and dinning room filled with family and friends. I found out a few weeks later that it was Dally, Steve, Tim, and Curly who told everyone about the accident.

Everyone was there. The grandparents had come from Nashville. I looked around the room faces popping out at me. Mrs. Matthews was there with her daughter Cindy, and Two Bit. I thought it was strange to see him not cracking jokes for once because that's what he's usually doing. Steve was standing with Soda, Sandy, and Evie. Not to far away Mr. and Mrs. Randle were talking to Darry. Offering their deepest sympathies and help if it was needed. Johnny was talking to Pony trying to get him to calm down. Pony and I had been a wreck the whole way home. Mr. and Mrs. Cade were in their own world bickering only to be broken up by Arnie Hallow a friend of Darry's when Mr. Cade had threatened to kill his wife. Dallas had drug his ex-girlfriend Slyvia over and the two of them were fighting as usual. Slyvia stormed out. Then Dally walked over to Tim and Curly Shepherd who didn't leave it turns out. They had been there the whole time. They didn't even leave to tell their family the news. They just called 'em up and told them over the phone. Angela Shepherd had arrived not long after that with their mother. Angela ran over and hugged me tightly. It was then, with my best female friend hugging me that everything sunk in, and I began to cry again. How could life be so unfair?


End file.
